memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Neutral Zone disturbance of 2333
science vessel *Seleya | strength2 = | losses1 = | losses2 = }} A disturbance was recorded along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2333, concerning a battle between several Romulan starships and the Vulcan science vessel Seleya. ( }}) History The Incident While on a survey mission to Galorndon Core on Stardate 10372.6, the , commanded by Captain Daithan Ruhalter, received word from a Federation listening post along the Romulan Neutral Zone that a disturbance had been detected involving several Romulan ships and an older Vulcan vessel. Arriving at the scene, the Stargazer found the Romulans engaged in battle with the Vulcan ship. Going in for a full sensor scan, the Stargazer witnessed a nearby planet being liquified to molten rock, its core destabilizing. Shortly after, the planet's core collapsed completely and exploded, creating a shockwave which struck the Stargazer before it could raise shields. As a result, the ship lost nearly all power as it sustained major damage to the outer hull with several fatalities, including Captain Ruhalter. Ruhalter's first officer, Jean-Luc Picard, immediately took command as acting captain, having Vigo raise the shields. Bringing the ship about at full impulse and getting some distance, Picard determined that the unidentified Vulcan vessel was responsible and had the ship hailed, which he ordered to return to Romulan space. However, he received no response; the Vulcan ship altered course, bypassing the Stargazer's position and heading deeper into Federation space. Picard noted that this was fortunate for the Stargazer, which was in no condition to fight. Using what was left of the sensors, Vigo found that a large portion of stellar debris was set to pass through the Phidian star system, threatening to claim the lives of millions of people and render the planets there uninhabitable for decades. In response, Picard had the Stargazer set on course to Starbase 61 at best possible speed, while making a call for other Federation starships to join them. ( }}) Aftermath After reaching Starbase 61, the Stargazer discovered only three other Federation starships were present in the system. Picard then led the ships in destroying the incoming stellar debris. As the debris entering the system steadily increased, the starbase managed to modify their six defensive platforms, increasing their range in power. The platforms were then towed via tractor beam at designated positions to provide a defense for the planets Phidian I, II and Phidian III. One massive piece of stellar matter, on a course for Phidian III, boasted a sheer mass and velocity which made it near impervious against phasers and photon torpedos. However, Picard's task force was able to destroy the piece using their tractor beams to impact the smaller fragment's against its mass. Ultimately, the Phidian system was saved as all stellar fragments were destroyed. Following the incident, Picard was promoted to the rank of captain and assumed command of the Stargazer, making his first log entry as such on Stardate 10374.8. In it he stated that Ruhalter and his other fallen crewmates died holding up the highest traditions of Starfleet, proudly doing their best to rise to the challenge and overcome great odds, while he endeavoured to be a captain worthy of his crew and ship. He voiced his regret that Starfleet was unable to determine the whereabouts of the vessel which brought the Romulans to the Federation border. Unbeknownst to Picard at the time, the ship was actually the rogue Vulcan science vessel Seleya, commanded by Commander T'Uerell. In 2368, Commander Valerius of the Tal Shiar, who was a witness to the disturbance of 2333, viewed her as the Federation's "Vulcan assassin" who menaced the Romulan Star Empire for years, leading him to attempt to lure her to the Itarian nebula. In an argument with acting captain Benjamin Sisko of the preceeding the mission to Itari, Valerius recalled the destruction of the Romulan world, while claiming that a Starfleet vessel was unharmed. ( }}) Connections Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts